


Starship Churchill: Echoes

by m_k



Series: Starship Churchill [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Caitians, Drunk Vulcans, Excalbians, F/M, Ferengi, Gen, Romulans, Starfleet Academy, Vulcan, Vulcans and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k/pseuds/m_k
Summary: The crew of the U.S.S. Thunberg are missing, except for Captain Zaph Teller, who has a curious effect on the Churchill's Vulcan captain, Sovak T'Lon. Her second in command steps up when T'Lon hits the "lowest point" in her life. Add one mean, stupid Ferengi, and you've certainly got some fan fiction.
Series: Starship Churchill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037238





	Starship Churchill: Echoes

_# OPENING_

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_The starship Churchill, a Federation fast scout ship, approaches a bright orange desert planet._

T’LON ( _Voiceover_ ) Captain’s Log. We have arrived at Theta Pegasi 5. The U.S.S. Thunberg, another Federation fast scout ship, has sent a distress call from this location. We hope to find the crew safe, and to render any assistance needed.

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE CHURCHILL._

_Captain Sovak T’Lon (Romulan by birth, Vulcan by culture), sits a bit stiffly in the captain’s chair, her legs crossed. The rest of the bridge crew are busy at their stations. Her XO and science officer, Lt. Commander Danise Simonson (a human female), is working at the science station. Lt. C’Mal (a female felinoid Ferasai) is at comms/tactical. Lt. Jafta Vilakazi (a male human) is at nav/helm._

T’LON Lieutenant C’Mal?

C’MAL ( _Turning in her chair to face T’Lon_ ) I’ve located the Thunberg, Captain.

T’LON On screen.

_C’Mal presses a button on her panel._

_INSERT SHOT: On the main viewscreen, a ship similar to the Churchill is seen in orbit. Although lit by sunlight, no other internal or external lights are visible._

T’LON ( _Relieved_ ) Thank goodness. In the distress call, they indicated catastrophic failure. ( _To C’Mal_ ) Open a channel.

 _C’Mal sends an automated hail using her panel and listens intently to her earpiece._

C’MAL ( _Concerned_ ) No response.

SIMONSON ( _Turning to face T’Lon_ ) The engines appear to be completely shut down. I’m reading reserve power only. And *no* life signs.

T’LON ( _Nods_ ) The last thing they transmitted is that they were evacuating to the planet below. It’s possible they beamed down and weren’t able to return after the complete shutdown.

SIMONSON ( _Runs a scan from her station_ ) I’m not picking up any emergency beacons on the planet. And no life signs. We need to do a full orbit to make sure, but…the Thunberg is geosynchronous. They should be on the planet below. ( _Mystified, to T’Lon_ ) Captain, there’s nobody there.

T’LON ( _Very worried_ ) That ship has a crew of two dozen. Where did they go?

_# OPENING CREDITS_

_#ACT I_

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_From a distance we see the U.S.S. Thunberg orbiting the orange desert planet. The Churchill enters the frame, approaching the Thunberg._

_INTERIOR. THE BRIGE OF THE CHURCHILL._

_Simonson is trying to make sense of the scans of the planet’s surface._

SIMONSON ( _Turns to T’Lon_ ) I’ve got something.

_T’Lon approaches the science station and observes over Simonson’s shoulder._

SIMONSON There may be something hindering scans of the surface. This life sign ( _Pointing at display_ ) came out of nowhere. ( _Looks at T’Lon_ ) Humanoid.

T’LON Beam them aboard. Maybe we can get some answers.

_FADE TO:_

_INTERIOR. TRANSPORTER ROOM ON THE CHURCHILL._

_A figure materializes on the transporter pad, resolving into a male human about the same age as T’Lon. This is Captain Zaph Teller. He wears a Starfleet uniform and captain’s rank, but is slightly smudged, grimy, and sweaty._

_Looking shocked, he stumbles from the pad and approaches T’Lon, Simonson, and engineer Lt. Marc Martinez, who operated the transporter._

TELLER ( _Excited_ ) Am I glad to see you guys. I—

_Teller stops dead upon seeing T’Lon._

TELLER ( _Shocked_ ) Sovak?

_T’Lon’s eyes widen in recognition._

T’LON ( _Uncertainly_ ) Zaph?

_Teller shuffles toward T’Lon, puts his hands on her shoulders, and stares at her for a second._

TELLER I’m not…dead or dreaming. Am I?

_Simonson and Martinez exchange looks._

_T’Lon shakes her head._

TELLER. I’m…dehydrated. I thought maybe I was hallucinating.

_T’Lon continues to stare at Teller._

_Simonson steps in, addressing Teller._

SIMONSON You’re aboard the Churchill. NCC-2820. Same class as the Thunberg, just made a few years later.

TELLER ( _Nods, to Simonson_ ) It looks familiar. ( _Returning his gaze to T’Lon_ ) A lot does.

SIMONSON ( _Trying to redirect his attention_ ) According to our records, Saengdao Saeli commands the Thunberg.

TELLER ( _Distantly_ ) She does.

_Teller snaps out of his reverie and addresses T’Lon, Simonson, and Martinez._

TELLER Oh, you mean the…pips. Sorry. First of all, thank you for rescuing me. I was the last one to beam down, and I materialized in the middle of nowhere. I was wondering around in the desert for…actually I have no idea how long. I’m the acting captain of the Thunberg. My name is Zaph Teller. Captain Saeli went on sabbatical two weeks ago. ( _More urgently_ ) Listen, what about my crew? Are they back aboard the Thunberg? Is everyone safe?

_Simonson glances at T’Lon, who still seems to be entranced by the new arrival._

SIMONSON Captain Teller, we don’t know where your crew is. They’re not on your ship, and they’re not on the planet. They’re missing.

TELLER ( _Thinking_ ) When I couldn’t find them with my tricorder, I just thought perhaps I had beamed too far away. But when no one answered my calls on the communicator….

_Teller starts to sway, unsteadily. He is on the verge of passing out. Martinez and Simonson catch him and steady him. Simonson presses her comm badge._

SIMONSON Simonson to sickbay. Doc, I’ve got a human patient on the way that needs hydration. ( _To T’Lon_ ) This guy *is* human?

T’Lon ( _Weakly_ ) He’s from Toledo, Ohio.

_Simonson looks questioningly at T’Lon. Doctor Ziming Li answers over the comms._

LI ( _Over comms_ ) Understood. I’ll get things ready.

_Martinez and Simonson start to carry the groggy Teller off to sickbay._

_Simonson turns back to her captain._

SIMONSON ( _To T’Lon_ ) Hey, you gonna snap out of it?

T’LON ( _Evenly, but a bit sadly_ ) I want you and Martinez to transport over to the Thunberg. Try to find out what went wrong and how to fix it. I’m going to beam down to the surface with Dr. Li and Captain Teller, after he recovers a bit. Maybe we’ll have better luck scanning for the Thunberg’s crew down there.

_Simonson nods._

SIMONSON ( _Sotto voce_ ) How do you know this guy?

T’LON We were at the Academy together. Same class. There’s actually more to the story…

SIMONSON ( _Smiles_ ) I’ll bet.

_FADE TO:_

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE U.S.S. THUNBERG._

_Simonson and Martinez materialize side by side and glance around the bridge of the Thunberg. It is dark, silent, and empty. It appears similar to that of the Churchill, but with different color accents._

MARTINEZ Deep power conservation mode. Everything is either hibernating or shut off. ( _To computer_ ) Computer, reactivate life support for bridge only.

_The lights raise, and a slight whir of machinery is heard._

MARTINEZ Deactivate your mag boots.

_They both push a red button on a wrist band they are each wearing._

SIMONSON The air still seems okay.

MARTINEZ Well, no one’s been breathing it. But why is it so toasty in here?

SIMONSON The planet is tidally locked to Theta Pegasi. The Thunberg has been parked in the sun the entire time it’s been here. ( _To computer_ ) Computer, this is Lt. Commander Danise Simonson of Starfleet, assigned to the U.S.S. Churchill. Reactivate the engineering station and the science station.

MARTINEZ What’s the plan?

SIMONSON Try to restart the engines. Carefully. I want you to observe the diagnostics from the science station while I try to start up the matter-antimatter reactor. Actually, let’s do a sensor sweep of the Thunberg first, just to make sure there are no crew aboard. 

MARTINEZ Understood. ( _Uncertainly_ ) Ah—Commander?

SIMONSON Yes, Lieutenant?

MARTINEZ Did you notice the Captain? I’ve never seen her look that off balance before.

SIMONSON ( _Ignoring the question_ ) Let’s get to work.

_EXTERIOR. THE SURFACE OF THETA PEGASI 5—DAY._

_T’Lon, Li, and Teller materialize in the bright sunlight on the rocky, uneven surface of the desert planet. The sky is orange from suspended iron-oxide dust._

LI ( _Tricorder in hand, to T’Lon_ ) I’m climbing to higher ground to take some scans.

T’LON ( _Nodding_ ) Be careful.

_Li proceeds out of frame._

TELLER ( _Squinting, peering around, to self_ ) Back into the frying pan.

_T’Lon quotes Dante._

T’LON ( _Smirking_ ) “Into the eternal darkness, into fire and into ice.”

TELLER ( _Nodding_ ) “The path to paradise begins in hell.”

T’LON Of all things, why did Starfleet make us study Dante at the Academy?

TELLER Still don’t know. Remember that professor who kept reading from the original Italian, so we could appreciate the “beauty” of it. Except, no one there actually spoke Italian but her.

_T’Lon looks at him and smiles._

TELLER I kept falling asleep in class and having weird Inferno-inspired dreams.

T’LON Do you realize it’s been twenty years since we last saw each other?

TELLER I bet I look old to you now. You haven’t changed much at all.

T’LON Well, Vulcans have a long life span. Oh, here’s an interesting thing I learned about myself earlier this year. I’m actually Romulan.

TELLER ( _Considering_ ) How is that possible?

T’LON My biological parents were Romulan spies, embedded on Vulcan. When they were found out and deported, I was adopted by a Vulcan family. I was only four years old.

TELLER ( _Nodding_ ) Wow. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I always thought you were too crazy to be a full-blooded Vulcan.

T’LON ( _Smiling_ ) Well…you were correct, sir. ( _Looking around_ ) What happened to Dr. Li?

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE U.S.S. THUNBERG._

_Simonson is sitting at the science station, with Martinez watching the displays over her shoulder._

MARTINEZ The wave forms and the field tensors are all over the place. There’s no way to control a matter-antimatter reaction. The laws of physics are going haywire.

SIMONSON There has to be something else going on…but we’ve accounted for everything. It’s like the basic field potentials are being modulated somehow. But what could do that?

_The two look at each other._

MARTINEZ I really hate to fail.

SIMONSON ( _Sighs_ ) We’ve been at this for hours. I think we need to step back for a moment. We can take this data with us at let the main computer on the Churchill crunch through it. I mean, I know what T’Lon was thinking. If we have two ships up and running, we’ll have twice the search power to find the missing crew.

MARTINEZ You’re saying maybe it’s time to focus on the missing crew instead.

 _Simonson nods._

_EXTERIOR. THE SURFACE OF THETA PEGASI 5—DAY._

_T’Lon and Teller are still waiting for Dr. Li to return._

T’LON _(Activating her comm badge)_ Dr. Li, respond please. Dr. Li?

_Teller, who is close by, gently traces the side of T’Lon’s face with his hand, and takes her other hand in his._

T’LON ( _Pushing Teller away_ ) Get off me! What’s wrong with you? Your crew is missing! 

_T’Lon activates her comm badge again._

T’LON Dr. Li? Dr. Li?!

TELLER ( _Competing for her attention_ ) Look. Look, listen to me.

_She regards him with narrow eyes._

TELLER I was lost, wandering around in this desert, under a reflective wrap. I kept walking and walking and…thinking. And all I could see was your face. You know, I never forgot you. And then…there you were on that ship. I mean, “here begins a new life.”

T’LON Zaph…

TELLER Yes?

T’LON Stop quoting Dante.

_The two simultaneously notice that Dr. Li has returned._

T’LON ( _Angrily_ ) Where did *you* go?

LI ( _Confused_ ) Where I told you I was going? And the sensor readings I took agree with the Churchill’s. I don’t think the crew of the Thunberg are down here. Which might be a good thing, because if they were, they’d be drying from dehydration right now.

T’LON Don’t change the subject. Why didn’t you answer when I called?

LI ( _Dubiously_ ) You didn’t call me.

_T’Lon stands glaring at the two men angrily. Suddenly becoming self aware, she shakes her head and rubs her face._

T’LON _(Evenly)_ Let’s go back up to the Churchill and regroup.

LI Captain…Captains…we may have to adjust to the reality that the crew of the Thunberg might never be recovered.

_#ACT II_

_INTERIOR. THE BRIEFING ROOM ON THE CHURCHILL._

_Around the polygonally-shaped table sit T’Lon, Teller, Martinez, Simonson, Li, and C’Mal. The table is scattered with PADDS, plates of half-eaten food, and various cups of beverages._

T’LON ( _Telling a story…_ ) So that’s why I only ever drink “kum’idna” when I’m alone, in my own quarters.

C’MAL ( _Amused_ ) So that’s how you two met, ( _To Teller_ ) she poisoned you?

TELLER ( _Grinning_ ) She said it was “Vulcan coffee,” so I tried it. I didn’t know the stuff was poisonous to humans. I’d never met a Vulcan before.

_T’Lon, very uncharacteristically, is smiling broadly. Her cheeks are flushed._

T’LON It gets better. So, while we’re dating, Zaph keeps bringing me these boxes of chocolate, which, not wanting to be rude, I finish off in one sitting. Zaph doesn’t know that chocolate…basically makes Vulcans high. But I realize it, because…I can tell. So I spent a whole year at the Academy high on chocolate.

_The crew are laughing now._

TELLER ( _Innocently_ ) She seemed to like chocolate. She never told me to stop bringing it.

T’LON Why would I?!

SIMONSON ( _Irritated_ ) Can we focus again on the problem at hand?

_The crew quieten down._

T’LON ( _Contrite_ ) I’m sorry. Lieutenant Martinez, why can’t we get the Thunberg up and running?

MARTINEZ ( _Trying to explain_ ) There’s an…undiagnosable systemic issue…which is preventing the reactor from operating.

T’LON It sounds like…you don’t know.

MARTINEZ ( _Regretfully_ ) We will need to call in the "experts" to figure out the issue with the power plant, because I don’t believe it’s a problem I can fix.

T’LON Okay, so no warp drive. What about impulse?

SIMONSON Unfortunately the Thunberg is in an unstable orbit, and it has used most of its reserve power just to maintain that orbit. So on battery, we have maybe a minute left at full impulse.

_T’Lon nods, remains silent._

SIMONSON ( _Long beat_ ) Captain, can we *focus* on the missing crew?

T’LON I’m waiting to hear your suggestion, science officer.

SIMONSON ( _Thinking_ ) I can’t help but to suspect that our inability to restart the engines is connected to the disappearance of the crew. Maybe through some type of quantum field potential that kept the crew’s patterns from forming on transport.

TELLER That’s ridiculous. I made it down to the surface, didn’t I? And if one group failed to materialize for some bizarre reason, the safety mechanism would never let a second group go through. It just wouldn’t happen, not in a million years.

T’LON ( _Looking around_ ) Anyone else?

LI ( _beat_ ) I want to do a full medical and genetic workup on Captain Teller. It might give us…a clue. Something to work with.

_T’Lon appears to be dozing off._

SIMONSON ( _Sharply_ ) Captain?

T’LON ( _Sighs, opens her eyes_ ) The night crew will scan whatever regions of Theta Pegasi 5 we haven’t looked at yet, no matter how unlikely, just to make sure. Then we’ll do a survey of the whole system. I don’t know what else to do.

_Everyone is silent._

T’LON Well, unless this team of reformatted data banks here has any more ideas, I say we call it a night and start again tomorrow.

_Everyone stands, picks up their PADDS, etc._

LI ( _To Teller_ ) I’ll see you at my office tomorrow at oh-five-hundred.

TELLER ( _Lightly_ ) Okay.

_FADE TO:_

_INTERIOR. A CORRIDOR ON THE CHURCHILL._

_Teller and T’Lon walk slowly down the corridor, holding hands. The ship’s ‘night cycle’ has started, and the lighting is dim._

_Chill incidental music is heard._

T’LON Simonson found you a place to sleep?

TELLER Yeah, a bunk. In a storage compartment.

T’LON ( _Apologetically_ ) It’s a small ship.

TELLER You don’t have to tell me, remember?

T’LON Right. ( _beat_ ) Thanks for walking me to my room.

TELLER Well, we starship captains have to stick together. It’s a lonely job.

T’LON ( _Dreamily_ ) Very lonely. Flash.

TELLER What?

T’LON Gordon. ( _Turning to Teller; they stop_ ) Would you like to kiss me?

TELLER ( _beat_ ) Since you mention it…

_They stand in the empty corridor, kissing._

_FADE TO:_

_INTERIOR. CAPTAIN T’LON’S QUARTERS._

_T’Lon is sleeping disjointedly in her bed, twisted in the covers. The lights are on. We then see that Simonson is standing near her._

SIMONSON ( _Gently_ ) Captain? ( _beat_ ) Sovak?

_Simonson frowns, then pinches T’Lon’s nostrils closed. T’Lon opens her eyes and sits up, blinking at her XO._

SIMONSON Day shift started twenty minutes ago.

_T’Lon sits on the side of the bed, her legs hanging down._

T’LON Thanks for checking on me.

SIMONSON Yeah.

T’LON Did Zaph—ah—Captain…Teller make it to sickbay?

SIMONSON ( _Nods_ ) Doc says he’s a little too healthy.

T’LON What does that mean?

SIMONSON I don’t know.

T’LON ( _long beat_ ) Did the night crew find anything?

SIMONSON No. ( _Waiting stoically…_ ) 

T’LON ( _With guilty expression_ ) All right, out with it. Let’s hear it. I’m waiting.

SIMONSON I just want to know what’s going on. I’m your XO. How can I do my job if you’re not telling me what’s going on? I mean, you’re…insulting the crew. You’re stumbling around…like you’re inebriated. You’re acting…let’s just say, immature…whenever Teller is around.

_Simonson throws up her hands._

_T’Lon rubs her eyes with her hands, then sighs deeply._

T’LON When I nearly got kicked out of the Academy, it wasn’t because of the chocolate. I have a recessive gene, which I now know, from doing research, is more common in Romulans than in Vulcans. When I get excited…sexually…my body produces a chemical like alcohol. It has the same effect, anyway. And apparently I don’t metabolize this stuff very well. So it continually builds up and makes me…like you saw.

SIMONSON What is it about Teller that has this effect on you? He’s kind of a—

T’LON —Dud?

SIMONSON Yeah.

T’LON He was back then, too. During my Academy days. ( _Looking down at the ground_ ) I think by now most humans have heard of the Vulcan “Pon Farr” cycle.

SIMONSON The one where you go sex crazy? That’s not happening now?

T’LON No, but it did back when I was at the Academy. And I couldn’t return to Vulcan for medical help. And the Earth doctors were no help. So…I basically made Zaph Teller my boyfriend for a year, and then, when I didn’t need him anymore, I tossed him out like a phaser on overload.

SIMONSON But…if you’re not going through Pon Farr *now*, why is all this happening?

T’LON I think maybe…I was just lonely? You know, the Pon Farr isn’t a limiting factor. Humans don’t get that. And when I saw him, all those feelings came rushing back. He said he was always thinking about me, and, in the back of my mind, I guess I was thinking about him. I always felt guilty about…rejecting him. As a twenty-one year old, I was ruthless. And stupid.

_They both laugh. Then an alarm sounds._

C’MAL ( _Over comms_ ) Captain T’Lon and Commander Simonson. You’re needed on the bridge.

_# ACT III_

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE CHURCHILL._

_Simonson alone enters the bridge. C’Mal, Vilakazi, and Martinez are working at their stations._

_INSERT SHOT: On the viewscreen, a new ship is parked near the Thunberg at a forty-five degree angle. This new ship is scout-sized and Ferengi in design._

SIMONSON ( _Still standing, caught off guard_ ) What’s this?

C’MAL ( _Turning to Simonson_ ) A Ferengi salvage ship. Daimon Tark says he has a claim on the Thunberg.

SIMONSON ( _Sardonically_ ) Of course he does.

MARTINEZ Where’s the Captain?

SIMONSON She’ll be here. ( _To C’Mal_ ) Open a channel.

C’MAL Channel open.

_INSERT SHOT: Daimon Tark, a Ferengi, appears on the screen along with his second in command._

TARK ( _Proudly_ ) I am Daimon Tark!

SIMONSON My god, of course! Daimon Tark!

TARK ( _Taken aback_ ) You’ve heard of me?

SIMONSON Well, this close to Ferengi space…

TARK ( _beat_ ) I have put a claim on the derelict vessel. It is mine.

SIMONSON What is the basis of your claim?

TARK Based on the fact that I placed a “claim note” on it, and no one has objected.

SIMONSON Well…I’m objecting *now*.

TARK The period for lodging objections has elapsed.

_The bridge door opens, and T’Lon enters wordlessly, then flops into the captain’s chair._

SIMONSON Daimon Tark, you can’t just…put a claim on a Federation ship.

TARK On the contrary. The ship is derelict. It is discarded, and so I placed a claim note on the hull a while ago. If you wanted to retain possession of it, you would not have left it lying around abandoned. According to well established Ferengi law, the ship is rightfully mine. I intend to take it.

SIMONSON Daimon Tark, we were unable to restart the power plant. What makes you think that you can?

TARK We intend to disassemble the ship in orbit and sell it for parts.

SIMONSON ( _Threateningly_ ) Not if a Federation heavy cruiser gets here first.

TARK We also have a heavy salvage cruiser coming from Ferenginar. They will simply beam the valuable systems off the ship and take them.

SIMONSON ( _beat_ ) Tark, I will destroy the U.S.S. Thunberg before I let that happen.

TARK ( _Cynically_ ) I doubt that very much.

T’LON ( _Loudly and drunkenly, to Tark_ ) I’ll wrestle you for it!

TARK ( _Confused_ ) Who is speaking?

SIMONSON ( _Hesitatingly_ ) That is Captain Sovak T’Lon.

TARK ( _Still confused_ ) I thought you were the captain?

SIMONSON Nope.

TARK ( _To his XO_ ) A bridge manned by clothed females. It’s like hell.

T’LON ( _Slurred_ ) C’mon. I said I’d wrestle you for it! You and me. You pin *me*, you get the ship. I pin *you*, you get the hell away from us.

TARK ( _Blinks, to his XO_ ) Is she serious?

_His XO shrugs._

SIMONSON ( _To T’Lon, Sotto voce)_ What are you doing?

T’LON ( _Sotto voce_ ) I can take him. Trust me, one Vulcan is worth, like, ten humans. And probably twenty “Ferengis.”

TARK ( _Earnestly, to his XO_ ) You know, I think I can deal with this Vol-kahn. ( _To T’Lon_ ) I accept your offer. But first, I must limber up.

T’LON ( _Distracted_ ) Yeah, me too. ( _To self_ ) Actually, I’m going to find Zaph. I think he might be lonely. This universe…is too lonely. ( _To Simonson_ ) One…is the loneliest number. And two is like, second place for the loneliest number. ( _Wiping a tear away_ ) Ciao!

_T’Lon leaves the bridge, while the others—speechless—watch._

SIMONSON Tark, if you so much as touch that ship, I am going to personally rip your lobes off!

TARK ( _Smugly_ ) I’d like to see you try.

SIMONSON C’Mal!

_Simonson gives the throat slashing gesture to C’Mal, who cuts the transmission._

SIMONSON ( _To the bridge crew_ ) I have something I have to do. Let me know if anything happens. Martinez, the bridge is yours!

_Simonson starts to leave, then whirls back around._

SIMONSON No, wait! Martinez, assemble a team and beam over to the Thunberg. Take all the portable industrial generators we have and serialize them into the Thunberg’s power grid. If possible, I want impulse power and phasers.

MARTINEZ That’s a tall order.

SIMONSON Do it!

_Simonson departs the bridge._

MARTINEZ Lieutenant C’Mal, you have the bridge.

C’MAL ( _Points to self_ ) Me?

MARTINEZ Yes!

_Martinez departs the bridge._

C’MAL ( _Lids half open, proudly_ ) Looks like I’m in command now.

VILAKAZI ( _Dryly_ ) We’re the same rank.

C’MAL But I’m the “Captain.” Captain C’Mal. Ooh, it has a ring to it.

_C’MAL start to purr._

VILAKAZI I’m just saying, he picked one of the two of us at random.

C’MAL But, did he? ( _Excited_ ) Oh, I want to sit in the captain’s chair! ( _Reality sets in, the purring stops_ ) I can’t abandon my station. Damn.

_Vilakazi is looking at her witheringly._

C’MAL What?

_# ACT IV_

_INTERIOR. CAPTAIN T’LON’S QUARTERS._

_Simonson enters to find T’Lon face down, sprawled on the floor. Quickly, Simonson turns her over and tries to revive her._

_T’Lon groans._

SIMONSON Are you okay? You didn’t bang your head?

T’LON ( _Slurred_ ) I don’t think so.

_Simonson drags T’Lon over to her bed, and sits her up on the floor, back against the bunk. T’Lon is only semi-conscious._

SIMONSON Sovak, although at this point it’d be stupid not to, I don’t want to have to relieve you of command. _(To replicator)_ Computer, one hot Vulcan coffee with triple caffeine.

_In the replicator alcove, a steaming mug of coffee materializes. Simonson retrieves the mug and places it on the floor next to T’Lon. T’Lon is now unconscious._

SIMONSON T’Lon!?

_Simonson slaps T’Lon hard across the face and T’Lon snaps awake. Simonson places the coffee mug in T’Lons hands._

SIMONSON _(Ordering her)_ Drink it!

_T’Lon starts to sip the coffee._

SIMONSON I have to tell you some things. It’s really important that you pay attention.

_T’Lon nods._

SIMONSON I’ve contacted the U.S.S. Rosa Parks. It’s heading this way at warp seven, which is its top speed. But considering how close we are to Ferengi space, it’s probably not going to arrive before the Ferengi heavy cruiser does. It might turn into a fight. A fight we can’t win. Got it?

T’LON Got it.

SIMONSON ( _Apprehensively_ ) There’s something else too. The Rosa Parks confirmed that Commander Zaph Teller of Starfleet died three years ago. *Your* Zaph Teller…died. There was an accident during an away mission. He…fell and cracked his skull open. He’s one hundred percent dead. Are you listening to what I’m saying?

_TLon’s face twists and she start to cry._

_Simonson grabs T’Lon’s shoulders and shakes her._

SIMONSON Can’t you get it together?!

_T’Lon shakes her head, still crying._

SIMONSON ( _Urgently_ ) Listen to me, we’ve got a big problem. We don’t know who or what that thing walking around our ship is. The only thing we know for sure it that it’s *not* Zaph Teller.

T’LON ( _Sobbing_ ) I slept with him!

C’MAL ( _Over comms_ ) Commander Simonson?

SIMONSON ( _Angrily_ ) What?!

C’MAL ( _Over comms_ ) I have Daimon Tark on the channel.

_T’Lon is still weeping loudly._

SIMONSON _(To T’Lon, trying to quiet her)_ Can you…can you just— ( _To C’Mal_ ) Put him on.

_INSERT SHOT: An angry Tark appears on the large viewscreen in T’Lon’s quarters. Standing beside him is an attractive Ferengi female, naked of course, but wrapped in a silver survival blanket._

_T’Lon slowly regains control of herself and quietens while Tark is speaking._

TARK ( _To Simonson_ ) We discovered the Ferengi female you were hiding on the planet! She told us about how you had taken her captive. And while I have nothing against the degradation of females, the Federation has no business dealing in, or even touching, Ferengi women.

FEMALE FERENGI ( _Tearfullly, to Tark_ ) Thank you for saving me.

SIMONSON She was…on the planet?

TARK Don’t play dumb! ( _Cruelly_ ) You disgust me. Wearing clothes. Giving orders. I’m going to report your…“inferengity” to the Grand Nagus himself! And then I’ll return with a fleet of heavy cruisers and destroy both your ships!

_The screen goes blank._

SIMONSON ( _Befuddled_ ) What is happening here? Everything is making less and less sense.

C’MAL ( _Over comms_ ) Daimon Tark’s ship has left the system. 

SIMONSON At least there’s that.

_T’Lon is standing now, her face puffy and tear-stained, but she is no longer crying._

T’LON How could I fall into the same pattern? Make the same mistakes all over again. Like a fool.

SIMONSON ( _Thinking and remembering_ ) “Like an old drunk dropping quarters into the jukebox at the bar, listening to the same song over and over again.”

T’LON ( _Double face-palming_ ) I know.

SIMONSON ( _Explaining_ ) No, no, it’s from the book Solaris, by Stanislaw Lem.

_T’Lon shakes her head; she is unfamiliar with the book._

SIMONSON I think I know what’s going on here. We have to confront Zaph Teller. He *knows* what happened to the crew of the Thunberg.

T’LON ( _Weakly_ ) I feel nauseated.

SIMONSON Sovak, you make a lousy Vulcan sometimes, but at least, when you’re sober, you make a great captain. I need that great captain now.

_T’Lon nods._

SIMONSON This…may be a “first contact” situation. We can’t just—

T’LON ( _Hopefully_ ) —Use violence?

SIMONSON ( _Levelly_ ) We have to hold to the high ideals of Starfleet and the Federation. I’m not sure what course of action that dictates.

T’LON ( _Tiredly_ ) We could…just ask him.

_Simonson nods appreciatively._

SIMONSON But not you. We have to keep you as far away from him as possible. ( _beat_ ) No, I’ll go.

_FADE TO:_

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE CHURCHILL._

_Martinez, at the bridge science station, is explaining to T’Lon his plan to expose the imposter. C’Mal and Vilakazi are sitting at their stations._

MARTINEZ Simonson and I kept seeing fluctuations in quantum field potential on the Thunberg. Something we shouldn’t be seeing at all. And we realized that if we direct a continuous soliton wave of pseudo-anti-phonons at him, we can disrupt whatever quantum overlay the imposter is using to project a humanoid form. Of course, it’s all theoretical.

T’LON C’Mal?

_C’Mal turns and reports._

C’MAL I have two crewman with phasers waiting outside the door of the briefing room. Dr. Li is there as well.

T’LON ( _Activating comm badge_ ) Transporter room, report.

TRANSPORTER OPERATOR ( _Over comms_ ) We’re ready to beam Zaph Teller to a holding cell, on your command.

T’LON Good. Commander Simonson, we’re ready.

SIMONSON ( _Over comms_ ) Wish me luck. I’m going in.

_INTERIOR. THE BRIEFING ROOM ON THE CHURCHILL._

_Zaph Teller is standing in the semi-darkened briefing room, looking out the windows at the stars. The door to the briefing room slides open and Simonson enters._

SIMONSON Captain Teller…sorry to keep you waiting.

TELLER Not a problem. What did you want to ask me?

_Simonson strides closer and stares into Teller’s face intently_

_Teller stares back, then suddenly smiles disarmingly._

TELLER I know what you’re going to say. I’m a bad influence for Sovak. And you’re right. After this is all over, I’ll stay away from her. She’s not her best self when she’s around me. 

SIMONSON Teller, that’s not what this is about.

TELLER ( _Off guard_ ) Well, what is it about then?

SIMONSON ( _Sighs_ ) Tell me who you really are.

_Teller doesn’t respond._

SIMONSON We just want to know who you are. Who we’re dealing with. If you know where the crew of the Thunberg are, you’ve got to tell us. Maybe this is a game to you? I don’t know. But there are lives at stake.

_Teller takes a step toward her; she backs away a step._

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE CHURCHILL._

_T’Lon is watching the exchange between Simonson and Teller on the science station display. Martinez is working the panel controls._

T’LON I don’t like where this is going. ( _To Martinez_ ) Are you making progress?

MARTINEZ I’m running through oscillation patterns in the hope of triggering a response. But there are a lot of patterns to try.

_INTERIOR. THE BRIEFING ROOM ON THE CHURCHILL._

TELLER ( _Confrontationally_ ) A game? You think I don’t feel the same things you feel? I don’t see the same things that you see? Is that what you think?

SIMONSON ( _Gravely_ ) We just want to know who you are.

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE CHURCHILL._

T’LON ( _To C’Mal_ ) Call her to the bridge.

C’MAL ( _Activates comm badge_ ) Commander Simonson to the bridge please.

_INTERIOR. THE BRIEFING ROOM ON THE CHURCHILL._

_Simonson and Teller are still facing off._

C’MAL ( _Over comm_ ) Commander Simonson to the bridge.

_Simonson starts to back away, but Teller reaches out suddenly and grabs her wrists, one in each hand._

SIMONSON ( _Not afraid_ ) What are you going to do?

TELLER I don’t know.

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE CHURCHILL._

_Martinez is watching waveforms start to settle and match on his display._

MARTINEZ Getting close. Got it!

_The display showing both Simonson and Teller rapidly changes. Teller is replaced by an expanding, glowing shape, white hot, lighting the room brightly._

_Simultaneously, Simonson writhes and screams out in pain._

T’LON ( _Frantically activates comm badge_ ) Energize! Energize!

TRANSPORTER OPERATOR ( _Over comms_ ) I can’t get a lock. No wait. Got him!

_INTERIOR. THE BRIEFING ROOM ON THE CHURCHILL._

_The brightly glowing, vaguely human form dematerializes. Simonson, left behind, is still screaming in pain. Dr. Li and the two others are running into the room._

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE CHURCHILL._

_T’Lon is fixedly staring at the display, trying to discern what is happening._

T’LON ( _Panicked_ ) Li, what’s happening?!

LI ( _Over comms_ ) She has third degree burns! We’re moving her to sickbay!

TRANSPORTER OPERATOR ( _Over comms_ ) Captain, the intruder didn’t materialize in the holding cell. I think someone…intercepted the beam.

T’LON ( _Overwhelmed_ ) Someone? Who?

EXCALBIAN ( _Onscreen_ ) We did, Captain T’Lon.

_INSERT SHOT: An Excalbian appears on the main viewscreen, speaking in the peculiarly modulated tone of his people. He is globular, shaped in random rocklike units, with glowing eyes dispersed at random intervals. His joints and crevasses glow red with heat. His environment is dark, but occasionally flickers like glowing embers._

EXCALBIAN Since you uncovered our researcher, I felt it warranted to satisfy your curiosity about our true form. We…are Excalbians.

T’LON ( _Somewhat at a loss for words_ ) What about the crew of the Thunberg?

EXCALBIAN Those beings are sheltering in a cave on the planet below. They have found a supply of the hydrogen oxide which you use to survive. We hid them from you in order to facilitate our experiment.

T’LON What experiment?

EXCALBIAN To examine you! We learn by living among those we study. It is the only way to truly understand.

T’LON ( _Considering_ ) Why the subterfuge?

EXCALBIAN There is no deceit in what we do. It is simply our way.

T’LON So the Ferengi woman—

EXCALBIAN —Is Excalbian. As soon as we saw the Ferengi, we knew they would be fascinating to observe. And now, we must take our leave. Farewell, Captain. You have been a most excellent object of study.

_The viewscreen returns to a view of the Thunberg in orbit._

T’LON ( _To C’Mal_ ) Can we see their ship?

C’MAL ( _Flustered_ ) There is no ship. I didn’t even open a channel. _(Listening to a signal in her earpiece)_ Oh, I’m receiving a hail from the captain—the real captain—of the Thunberg.

T’LON ( _Nodding_ ) Respond that we're here and that we're going to help. Let’s start beaming them up.

_# TAG_

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_The Churchill is flying at warp speed through interstellar space._

_INTERIOR. SICKBAY ON THE CHURCHILL._

_T’Lon is standing by Simonson’s bed. Medical indicators are blinking. Simonson’s hands are raised by large, air-filled clear rings, while her wrists and arms are wrapped in heavy sleeve-like bandages. She is sleeping._

_T’Lon gently traces Simonson’s cheekbone with her finger. Simonson awakens and smiles._

SIMONSON They have me on a lot of pain meds.

T’LON Look who’s high now. ( _Smiles_ ) I used such bad judgement the last few days. I think you’ve seen me at my lowest point. And still you stood by me. Danise…I owe you.

SIMONSON ( _Weakly shaking her head_ ) You’re my captain…but you won’t do that again, will you?

T’LON ( _A sparkle in her eye_ ) I’m going to try not to.

_FADE TO:_

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE CHURCHILL._

_Captain T’Lon is sitting in the Captain’s chair. Martinez, C’Mal, and Vilakazi are at their stations. On the viewscreen, stars are flying past._

_T’Lon, pensively, is tracing the edge of the armrest on the Captain’s chair with her finger. She looks around at the busy bridge crew and speaks. They stop and turn to listen._

T’LON ( _Hesitantly_ ) Attention, crew. ( _beat_ ) I let you all down, back on Theta Pegasi 5. It was a personal failing that I hope I’ve come to terms with. The last thing I ever want to do…is to let you guys down. I…don’t take your trust for granted.

_Martinez glances at C’Mal and Vilakazi._

MARTINEZ Well, I think I speak for the others when I say, we stand with you, Captain. We’re your crew.

C’MAL Aye.

VILAKAZI Aye.

_CLOSE UP: T’Lon gazes at the others in turn, and seems to have almost returned to her formerly confident self._

T’LON ( _Quietly_ ) Aye. 

_T'Lon's attention is drawn to the main viewscreen._

_INSERT SHOT: The large viewscreen displays stars flying past._

T'LON ( _To self, quoting Dante_ ) "And we came forth to contemplate the stars."

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_The Churchill flies past at warp speed, receeding into a deep, dusty field of stars, like countless jewels._

_# END CREDITS_


End file.
